


are we boyfriends?

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody in the machinima department is dumb, it's as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Ragehappy Advent Calender and time for a popular pairing I've never written before! It was really just an excuse to write my machinima babes really though...

Miles and Kerry didn't actually realize they're dating until Gray mentioned it casually in conversation. They'd been talking about a video game night at Miles' place rather loudly all afternoon and were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they'd had no idea anybody was listening until Gray piped in, "So is this like a date or is it open invite?"

"Yeah, we'd hate to sit by and watch while Kerry blows you," Kyle teased, winking at his best friend. Miles just gaped back at him.

"That's... what? Kyle,  _what?!_ " All the words in the world couldn't do justice to the sheer confusion and bewilderment Miles felt in that very moment. Kerry sat in silence, face quickly turning pink as he stared into the great beyond. 

"Well none of us are really into orgies with dudes, you know?" Josh offered unhelpfully, leaning across from his desk just to join in the teasing. Miles scowled as he watched Kyle fist bump the other machinimator.

Gray just rolled his eyes at the lot of them. "I just didn't want to interrupt if it was a  _date_. Nobody likes a third wheel, right?" he explained, much kinder and calmer than Kyle and Josh. Miles still couldn't get his head around the whole situation. Did they think... him and Kerry? Gay?  _Together?_  

"It's-- it's not a date." He argued back, surprising himself by how unconvincing he sounded. He turned to Kerry for support. "Right?" 

"Um, yeah. Totally not a date," Kerry offered meekly, finally snapping out of his waking coma. "Just bros being bros, right?" he added with a nervous laugh, clapping Miles on the back. The only problem was that his hand ended up resting there instead of moving and Kyle looked at it very pointedly, raising his eyebrows at them both. Even at that Kerry didn't quite catch up until Miles shrugged away from his hand.

"Are there  _bro_ -jobs involved?" Josh asked. 

"You did not just say that," Miles seethed.

"Is there a lot of  _bro_ -ning involved?" Kyle offered, earning a smack on the back of his head from Gray as a result. "Okay yeah, that one was a bit weak but still, you guys are totally banging, right?"

The awkward silence that followed really said enough. Miles and Kerry shared a long look before Miles finally glanced away and down at the floor. For once Kyle and Josh were speechless, they just stared at them with their mouths slightly agape as if surprised their teasing had amounted to something after all.

"Well, like... there was one time," Kerry muttered finally. Kyle's can of Red Bull dropped right from his hand, spilling right over his shoes and he didn't even notice. He just stared at the two men before him as if they'd told him that it was possible for two men to have a child. Hell, they might as well have told him exactly that.

"You're shitting me," he whispered. He looked to Josh for clarification and only received a shrug in return. Gray was similarly unhelpful.

"It was twice," Miles piped in, his voice hollow as he avoided everybody's eyes.

"Twice?" Kerry questioned.

"Yeah, remember the time with the vodka shots and jelly beans?"

There was a pause. "I'm not sure I want to." Miles nodded in agreement. 

"Probably wise."

Another long silence followed. Eventually Gray shrugged and put his headphones back on so he could get to work. Neither Miles nor Kerry moved, nor did they even look at each other. Josh and Kyle hadn't moved from their spots either, still clearly trying to connect the dots.

"So, uh, I think we should have a talk," Miles said finally.

"I guess we should." Kerry glanced up and smiled sheepishly. "Over dinner, maybe? Tonight?"

"Oh you got it, babe."

And with that, they wheeled away. Well, Miles managed to push his wheely-chair all the way back to his desk and Kerry made it a few feet before tumbling over and falling onto his back. 

Josh waited for the boys to be out of earshot before he finally turned to Kyle. "They've gotta be messing with us, right?"

Kyle, on the other hand, had been distracted by the sudden realization that his shoe was wet. "When the fuck did this happen?" he asked, spraying Josh with Red Bull as he flicked his wet sneaker around. His foot was quickly slapped away.

Gray never actually got his answer about whether the video games night was a date but the boys collectively decided that Miles and Kerry were playing one long practical joke on them. They laughed along when they first saw them kiss as a 'couple', they laughed when Miles bought Kerry a ridiculously oversized teddy bear for Valentine's Day and they laughed years later when Kerry appeared to propose to Miles at the end of another successful Extra Life stream.

It was only when they were sat in the front row of their best friends' wedding that Josh realized Miles and Kerry hadn't been playing the long con on them. Unfortunately he was the only one who seemed to catch up.

"Huh." Kyle sighed as he watched Miles and Kerry have their first dance to some cheesy 80's power ballad. It was somehow cringe-worthy and adorable all at the same time but then wasn't anything they did together? "They're really going the whole mile with this whole joke, huh?"

"Tell me that wasn't a pun," Josh huffed, dropping his head into his hands. Kyle just frowned, watching intently as Miles and Kerry shared another kiss. Seriously, when had they become such good actors? They hadn't broken character for  _years_.

"So do you think they'll try and surprise us by saying it's all a joke tomorrow?"

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

Josh smacked Kyle around the back of the head for what must have been the fifth time that night. "Shut the fuck up." For once Kyle did as he was told, albeit with a cheesy zipping of his lips in the progress. Josh just rolled his eyes and decided to enjoy the rest of the wedding reception in peace.

And then, a year later on their anniversary:

"Holy shit, they're actually married?" _  
_

"Kyle, YOU WERE MY GODDAMN BEST MAN!" Miles screeched from the other end of the office. 

Not for the first time that week Josh fought back the urge to strangle Kyle. Then again, that was just every other week in the 3D Animation department, wasn't it?


End file.
